Immune
by AllenxEdward
Summary: Due to an unknown virus, zombies have been taking over. It is becoming a dangerous world, no one knows what to trust. If the Zombies don't kill you, the clan of Noah, rich celebraties that hire goons called Akuma, will try to. The Order, a group of refugees, are not willing to give up life so easily. yaoi: Yullen. Violence. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

Prologue

What is hope? Hope is not a tangible thing… right? You can't touch it or hold it. It's a man-made thing, derived from fear or misfortune. Hope is fleeting, there one second…then gone. So why do we need it? What good is a mere thought?


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray man!

Chapter 1

I woke to the sound of gunfire, not an unusual wake up call, but it was still unsettling. It meant that they were close. I yawned and stretched, making sure my gun was close.

I smiled at the little ball of fur in my lap. "Come on Tim, wake up."

Tim perked up his ears and looked up at me, wagging his tail.

I scratched behind Tim's ear. "Time to move boy." The dog barked and ran to the door, waiting for his master to follow.

I grabbed a backpack filled with food, clothing, water, ammo, and other essential items for survival. I followed Tim and walked out.

I looked around for Mr. Cross, but couldn't find him. I was worried a bit; Mr. Cross was supposed to take me to a refugee camp called the Order. What would I do now? I needed others to survive, on my own I would surely die.

We walked quietly through the streets, making as little noise as possible, we didn't want to alert them of our presence, but as we walked down the streets I heard the sounds of them coming.

"Tim, stay close." I warned.

Timcanpy ran behind me, and used me as a hiding place.

The moans got louder, until I finally saw them, the Infected.

"Tim, be ready to run." I said and took aim at the closest one. I knew as soon as I fired, hoards of them would flock, trying to find the source of the sound, I wasn't going to give them a chance.

I pulled the trigger, a loud bang sounded and the infected walker fell before me. I smirked and worked on taking out the small group, consisting of about five. I shot each of them right in the head, needing to kill them with the first shot. I didn't have shots to spare on a miss.

The Infected were normally slow, unless wounded. When wounded they go into a type of panic or survival mode and kill everything around them, even other members of the Infected. They are slow, but make up for it with their strength. I've seen them easily dismember a human and eat them alive; I still have nightmares.

I fought off the infected, and gave us time to escape. I didn't know where to go, but at least there was two of us, we could make it to civilization… maybe…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I escaped from the suburbs, needing to reach the next city. Mr. Cross had told me that the Order was hidden within the city. Many times I asked him why they would hide a refugee camp, but he never answered. But to get to the next city meant we had to go through the country, traveling on foot. I wasn't going to risk stealing a car, they made too much noise.

It was pouring ran when we stumbled upon a farm house. I knew that we were running low of food and bullets, plus it was beginning to thunder a bit. It was a risk to even go close to the building, there were too many places those creatures could hide. But I needed to risk it.

I lead Timcanpy, my gun at the ready.

"Tim? Do you smell anything odd?" I asked.

Tim sniffed the ground and growled.

"Lead the way Tim." I ordered, following him closely.

We walked up the porch steps and I cautiously opened the front door, checking for any signs of movement.

Tim growled.

"I got your back Tim, go on." I said, following my dog.

Tim made his way to the kitchen and barked. I ran up and held fire, the Infected Walker was already dead. I was shocked. How could it be dead? I walked over and examined it closely. It was female, no bullet wound which meant a survivor was most likely not the killer. My eyes widened. I needed to get out, now. A survivor was the cause of this, he wounded one and that wounded Walker killed this one. I was still in an Infected Walker's territory, there was one more.

"Tim! Lets…" I was thrown against the cabinets, dropping my gun.

An Infected Walker bared its teeth

Tim barked, not knowing what to do about his master.

I fought against the Walker, Kicking and punching but the thing was too strong. I tried to keep his hands and mouth away from anything vital as I kicked at his legs. The only one losing was me, he was too strong. He bit down, hard, on my arm and I screamed out in pain. He was going to kill me. As the Walker ripped at my skin I screamed, he was eating me.

Tim bit the Infected Walker's ankle, and refused to let go.

"Run Tim!" I begged as he momentarily distracted the creature.

Tim ran and hid behind a counter, not wanting to leave me.

The Walker bit down again when a loaded gunshot sounded.

The Infected Walker fell to the ground and I looked over.

A boy, around 12, was holding the gun I dropped.

"Thanks, can I have that pack now?" I asked with a smile, holding my bleeding arm.

"Don't you dare move, you Walker!" He cried.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Easy. I am no threat. Please put the gun down. I promise that I won't hurt you." I promised raising my hands up in surrender.

"Shut up!" The boy yelled.

"Shhhh! You'll attract more."

"There are no more!" Tears slide down the kid's face. "Those were my parents!"

That hit me hard. "I can help you." I offered.

"No you can't. You'll get sick and die, like my parents." Tears ran down his face.

"Listen, nothing is going to happen."

"Stop lying!"

Timcanpy walked over and licked the kid's leg.

The kid looked down, scared.

I took the distraction and tackled the kid to the floor, disarming him.

He screamed as I took him down. I punched him in the face and held him still. "Shut up and listen, if you keep yelling more will come. If you want to die, keep yelling; but I am raiding this house and moving onto the next city. Stay here if you want, alone, with them coming." I let the kid go and grabbed my gun. "Nice shot by the way." I said thanking him, sort of.

He rubbed his cheek, tears still in his eyes.

I looked at the two dead Infected Walkers. "Listen kid, if you promise not to be a pain and help you, you can travel with us. I'll even help you bury them, if you want." I said motioning to the two.

The kid sniffed and wiped his eyes.

Tim came over and licked his face.

The kid hugged the dog and buried his face into Tim's dirty, golden yellow fur.

I let the kid mourn as I loaded my gun. "What's your name?"

The boy sniffed. "Timothy Hearst."

I smiled. "I'm Allen Neah. The little fur ball's name is Timcanpy."

Tim licked Timothy's face.

I stood up. "Do you know if there are any bandages? I need to wrap my arm."

Timothy nodded, "There's a bathroom down the hall. Check under the sink."

"Thanks." I walked down the hall. I removed my shirt and saw how badly I was wounded. I washed off my arm and cleaned out the wound good before applying an antibiotic cream and wrapping it up. I found two aspirin and took two before sliding the rest of the bottle in my bag, along with the rest of the bandages and pain relievers.

I walked back into the kitchen and began raiding the fridge and pantry. I stepped over the two Infected and continued searching.

"Why are you different?"

I looked over at Timothy, who was looking at me.

"Excuse me?"

"Why aren't you getting sick?"

I shrugged and opened the fridge, "I'm immune to the virus."

Timothy scoffed. "No one is immune."

"Then how do you explain me?" I asked opening a milk carton and smelling it, sadly it was spoiled.

"It's simple, you're a freak."

My eye twitched. "Do you want my help or not?"

"Yes!"

"Well, be nice and help me find some food." I said looking at the bare pantry.

"All the food is up in my room." I felt my eye twitch. He was just sitting there and watching me effortlessly search for a meal. "Can you show me? I'm starving."

Timothy shook his head. "Bury my parents first. Then I will give you food."

"What?!"

"A shovel is on the porch, start digging."

I glared, "Fine." I grumbled. "Come on, Tim."

Timcanpy jumped out of Timothy's hold and ran after his master.

I grabbed the shovel and rolled up my sleeves. I grumbled about the kid as I dug, Tim stood watch the whole time. It took me an hour to dig a decent sized hole. I walked back in to see Timothy looking at the dead walkers. "Are you ready?" I asked.

Timothy nodded.

I had the boy help me pick each of them up and carry them outside to day to rest.

Timothy said his final goodbyes and I began to cover the hole. He watched me, his eyes filled with pain as he watched the hole fill with dirt.

"Do you have a headstone to mark the grave?"

Timothy nodded and ran into the house and came back, he returned with a metal cross that was probably used for a wall decoration and a picture. He set up the cross and propped the picture against the cross.

"I'm sorry Timothy, they looked like great people." I said offering my sympathies when I saw his parents hugging him in the picture.

"They were." He whispered.

I looked up and rain hit my face. "Take your time. I'll be inside." I sighed and walked to the house to get out of the rain.

Tim walked over to Timothy and sat down beside him in the rain. Timothy fell to his knees and hugged the dog as he cried for his parents once again.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I waited for the kid's pity party to end, I've seen sad cases before, and this was no different. But the kid just had to shot his own dad; no kid should ever have to go through that pain.

Timothy eventually walked in and I looked him over. "You are soaking wet, let's get you changed."

He nodded and let me help him take his jacket and t-shirt off. He led me up stairs into what looks like a boy's room. He changed shirts and we walked back to a door in his room. He opened it and there were several platforms only accessible by ladder.

"This is where I've been hiding." Timothy explained, climbing up. "Come on. Hurry up." He called, wanting me to follow.

I picked up Tim and climbed, making sure not to drop my dog.

We got to the top of the platform and I could see a window open with a sleeping bag on the floor, and food in a corner. Beside the sleeping bag was a hunting knife and a slingshot with several rocks.

"This is your camp?"

Timothy nodded, "We can stay here tonight. It's safe."

I nodded.

"As for food, help yourself."

I smiled. "Thanks." I looked through his little pile, finding nothing amazing. I opened a pack of pretzels and gave some to Tim as I ate.

Timcanpy ate them up, loving it.

Timothy gave me some blankets before sitting down and eating some smoked almonds from a can.

"Timothy?"

"What?"

"You are a nice kid, your parents should be proud." I continued to eat, but between my crunching on pretzels, I could hear sniffling.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Due to problems with my plotline, I requested that my rp partner put our other rp on hold so she can help me with this. Faiofseresu is the genius mastermind for half of the next few chapters. Please look her up and message her if you like the fanfiction she will be glad to see what you guys think.

Chapter 5

Allen woke the next morning and yawned. "Time to get up guys." He said as he stood.

Tim, who Allen used as a pillow, yawned and stretched. He wagged his tail before walking over to Timothy and licking his face.

"What time is it?" Timothy muttered.

Allen checked his watch. "6:47."

"It's so early." Timothy whined, he didn't want to get up until the sun did.

"I want to raid the house and barn before we move on."

Timothy nodded and rubbed his eyes, okay."

Allen packed up stuffing all of Timothy's food into his back pack, leaving a can of peanuts for breakfast.

"Where are we going again?"

"The Order, I want to be there by sundown." Allen said as he ate a few peanuts. Allen picked up Tim and climbed down the ladder. He set Tim down and Timothy followed Allen, grabbing his little backpack of things.

Allen walked, gun at the ready, as he explored the house. "Is there any stashes that you know about?"

"Just the one you already found."

The three walked around the house and found some bandages and matches. They walked into the parents' room and found two safes; one was definitely a gun safe.

"Please tell me that you know the combination for this." Allen said as he examined the gun case.

Timothy shook his head. "Dad said I wasn't allowed to know until I was older."

"Damn, does he keep any important records that might have the combo in it somewhere?"

"Maybe in the other safe."

"Do you know the combo for that safe?"

"No."

Allen sighed. "Well, that sucks. Let's check out the barn."

"Okay." Timothy squeaked, a little scared at the thought of going outside.

Allen walked, checking for any signs of Walkers.

When they were in the barn, Allen searched through every cabinet and box. "Is there any weapons you can think of?"

"I think that there is a machete up in the loft."

Allen left Tim with Timothy and climbed up the ladder.

Timcanpy kept Timothy calm as Allen searched. Tim started to growl and Timothy looked around, scared.

Allen heard Tim's growls and climbed down quickly. "Hurry, get into the loft." Allen picked up Tim.

They climbed up and Timothy watched, scared. "Allen, are there Walkers?" He whispered.

"I don't know. Just stay quiet." Allen instructed as he set a scope on his gun and aimed it at the barn's entrance.

Timothy held Tim tighter as the dog continued to growl.

Two figures walked in, Allen couldn't tell if they were Walkers or not, one of them was brandishing a weapon and the other was female.

They were just walking, no talking. Allen had to take a chance; he was willing to start a frenzy if that meant getting out alive.

Allen aimed at the one with the sword and pulled the trigger.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who sent a message to Faiofseresu. She was so happy, you guys made her day. Thank you for reading and if you can review, we would love to hear, and don't forget that Fai really likes messages. Thank you!

Chapter 6

"Ow!" The one with the sword yelled as Allen hit his mark, just grazing his arm like he wanted.

"Where the hell did that come from?" He yelled.

The girl ran to his side, "Kanda, are you okay?"

They were survivors.

"Give me your names." I ordered.

"Screw you! You shot me!"

"I'm Allen Neah, my dog Timcanpy and a kid named Timothy whose parents use to own the place. I have medical supplies, but I will require that you put down your weapons."

The girl looked up into the loft and raised her hands in surrender. "Hello Allen. My name is Lenalee and that is Kanda. I am afraid that Kanda is not going to willingly leave his sword."

"Then you can come up." Allen said to Lenalee, "But he will have to wait down there."

"You ass! You shot me, you better let me up!" Kanda shouted holding his arm.

"You are in no position to be making threats."

Lenalee looked from Kanda to the loft. "What if I make him sit away from you, we need protection too." She said as a reminder.

"Fine, but I will have my crosshairs on him." I warned.

"Thank you." She smiled and climbed up to them with Kanda.

Timothy dug through Allen's back pack and grabbed tweezers, antibiotic, a bandana, and bandages.

Kanda pulled off his jacket to reveal a tight muscle shirt, his arm was covered in blood. He sat crosslegged, away from everyone.

Timothy handed Lenalee the supplies, she walked over to Kanda and used the bandana to clean up the blood. She examined the wound and smiled. "The good news is that Allen only grazed you." She smiled and medicated the wound before bandaging it.

"He's damn lucky there wasn't a bullet in my arm." Kanda threatened, glaring at Allen.

"At least I didn't put one in your head." Allen challenged.

"I'll put a sword through your chest in two seconds flat." Kanda growled.

"That is two seconds too slow."

"Boys! Knock it off!" Lenalee snapped, interrupting the two fighting.

The boys glared at each other, before Kanda turned away. "Che."

"Sorry to cut this lovely reunion short, but we have places to be by sundown." Allen said, standing.

"Where are you going?"

"A refugee camp called the Order."

Lenalee beamed and Kanda groaned. "That's our camp, we can all go together. My brother is the one in charge or it all, we are actually out here scouting for survivors." Lenalee said.

"How many survivors are there in your camp?"

Lenalee shrugged. "Maybe 150, we are a pretty big camp."

"Wow, that is amazing."

"Let's get moving." Kanda advised as he grabbed his jacket. "We need to be there before nightfall.

Allen turned to Kanda. "I am sorry that I shot you."

"Grab your things and get moving." Kanda ordered, pushing past Allen.

####

As they walked through the woods, Allen was constantly handling his gun.

Kanda noticed. "Oi, Moyashi, quit being trigger happy and leave your gun alone. Nothing is going to happen."

"It's Allen, and I am relaxed, I just keep hearing things."

Kanda grit his teeth. "Do I look like I care?" He asked. "You have to survive a year at least before I remember your name."

Allen sighed. "You are an ass."

"Boys, we are about 10 miles from camp, please don't fight all the way there." Lenalee begged.

The two glared at each other and turned away.

####

By sundown the town was in view.

"Sun's going down, be on guard." Kanda warned.

Allen got out an extra clip for his gun.

Lenalee pulled out two handguns from her boots.

Kanda unsheathed his sword, ready.

Allen handed Timothy the machete that was in his bag.

There were moans, they were here.

"Lenalee, take the front. Moyashi, cover our sides. I will get the rear." Kanda said.

A Walker stumbled out and Allen fired a headshot.

Kanda cut a Walker down through the middle.

They fought as they moved, but there was so many, they had walked right into a hoard.

"Keep pressing forward!" Kanda yelled. His arm was hurting and getting sore.

Allen pulled out a second gun from his bag and shot a few extra on Kanda's hurt side.

"Everyone make a run for it!" Lenalee yelled.

They ran to the gate and Lenalee fumbled with the key and dropped it. She cursed and got down trying to find it as the two boys fought.

Allen noticed the problem and got past Lenalee, he shot the padlock and the gate opened. "Everyone in, hurry!"

"Idiot! Lenalee, run and get a new lock. Moyashi help me cover the gate."

Allen helped Kanda defend the gate, Allen was running low on ammo and Kanda was getting tired.

"Way to shoot the lock idiot." Kanda snapped, slicing one in half. He was angry already, and this just completely pissed him off. "You are lucky none of them has bit us yet."

"No one is going to get bitten today." Allen assured him, as Lenalee returned with a new padlock.

Kanda sighed with relief and shoved Allen in as Lenalee locked the gate.

"Thanks." Allen smiled at Lenalee.

Kanda punched Allen right in the face. "Learn your place." He growled, storming to his part of camp.

Allen held his bleeding nosed and gently wiped it.

"Allen, I'm so sorry. He's always so mean to everyone." She said.

"No, it's okay. It's my fault anyway. I shot him; it's kind of a bad first impression."

"Alright, I'll get him later, but we need to have you go talk to my brother."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lenalee led the way to her brother as Timcanpy and Timothy followed.

"Lenalee, has anyone with long red hair come by your camp? He goes by the name Mr. Cross."

"No, not that I can remember, why?"

"He's a friend. We got separated."

"Oh, I'm sorry. If I see him, I will let you know." She promised with a smile.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Lenalee led Allen into a building where a man was talking to another man. They waited for a bit until he was done talking. He ran over and hugged Lenalee and smiled. He looked at the newcomers and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Lenalee's brother, Komui."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Allen Neah." They shook hands and Timothy introduced himself as well.

Komui gave Timothy his tent assignment and Lenalee walked with him to show where he would be staying.

"Allen, for now I only have one adult sleeping spot, which is in Kanda's tent."

Allen groaned.

"Wow, already fighting. Don't worry. He is already asleep by now. He tries to be asleep by dusk."

Allen nodded.

"You will be fine, just remember, he is not a morning person."

Allen nodded. "Trust me, I have no intention of waking him up."

Komui filled Allen in on certain things, such as sleeping arrangements, jobs, bathrooms and showers, and even meal times.

Lenalee returned and smiled. "I can show you to your tent."

Allen thanked her and her brother before following her.

Lenalee led Allen to Kanda's tent. "Be careful." She warned and hugged him.

"I will thanks. Good night." I watched her walk to her tent before I entered Kanda's tent.

Kanda was already laying down on a blanket, his shirt off in the heat, exposing more of his scars and bruises. For now, he was asleep.

Allen walked in and settled down in the corner. He laid a blanket down and used Tim as a pillow. Slowly, Allen eventually fell asleep.

####

Kanda was first up and it took him a moment to realize what was happening. He glared and picked up a boot and threw it at the boy in his tent. "Out!"

The boot hit me in the head. "Ow! What the hell?!" I yelled, making Tim growl.

"Why the hell are you in my tent?! Get out!"

"This is my tent too now, Komui's orders."

Kanda glared and snatched on the boot he still had before walking over and purposely stepping on the Moyashi's stomach to get his other boot. "That's going to change."

"Well aren't you a bowl of freaking sunshine."

Kanda pressed his foot down harder on the Moyashi's stomach. "Don't get attitude with me.

Allen wheezed, Tim growled, ready to bite.

Kanda got off Allen and checked the time before grabbing some supplies for a shower. He walked out.

Curious as to where he was going, Allen followed. Allen found out where the mess hall was, the kid tents, and where the showers were.

"Can I help you?" Kanda asked, getting tired of Allen constantly following him.

"No, I'm fine."

"Then get lost."

"Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have shot you, but it was self-defense. I wasn't going to threaten anyone's life."

"Whatever." Kanda snapped, going into the showers.

Allen rolled his eyes. "If I really wanted you dead, that what you would have been." Allen muttered.

"You have no idea of my skills." Kanda said from inside.

Allen huffed and walked back to the tent. He sat on his blanket and sharpened some of his throwing knives.

####

Tim was chewing on a rawhide and Allen was rearranging his bag when Kanda returned.

"You're not going to shower?" Kanda asked, sitting on his blanket and unsheathing his sword to check to see if it needed to be sharpened.

"I don't carry soap or a towel with me. I normally just stop by a house I raid and use their shower."

Kanda nodded, not really caring, as he cleaned up and sharpened his blade.

The two were silent for a while.

"So, what's your story, how did you become a survivor?"

"Why should I tell you? I don't trust you."

Allen shrugged. "I am just trying to make friendly conversation it's not like I can say, 'hey did you see the Red Sox game last night?'."

Kanda was silent.

"So, family died, you became a fighter to survive, and you made it here?" Allen asked, everyone's story was basically similar.

"I was an orphan. My best friend was turned and I had to kill him with a lead pipe, so yeah. I would say that is basically my story." Kanda sighed, covering his face.

Allen nodded. "I had to kill my adopted father. It wasn't easy at all."

"We all have to kill at least one person to survive in this world." Kanda sheathed his sword and walked out of the tent after grabbing his jacket.

Allen holstered his gun and followed, Timcanpy following.

"Why do you keep following me?"

"Because I don't know where to go."

"Follow Lenalee." He snapped.

"But where are you going?" Allen asked.

"To talk to Komui. I need to get out and you need supplies."

"Then I should come with you."

"Why? I am perfectly capable of running a simple supply run alone."

"I am at least going to try to pull my own weight around here." Allen said.

Kanda groaned. "Fine, do what you want. Don't get killed, okay?"

Allen rolled his eyes. "Had it ever occurred to you that I could be just as good of a fighter as you?"

"No one is as good as me."

Allen wondered if this guy could even hear himself.

"Oi, Lenalee is in love with the Moyashi." Kanda said, making Komui wake up instantly. "The Moyashi and I are going on a supply run." He informed.

"Fine, take some breakfast with you and don't kill Allen."

"No promises, but we will be back before sundown."

"Good luck."

Allen stopped and turned to Komui. "You don't have any spare bullets for a 9mm handgun do you?" Allen asked.

"Yeah. We have some bullet makers that make sure we have plenty, take as much as you need. I have 5 clips here." Komui offered.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Allen followed Kanda out to the gate, "Ready?"

Allen brandished a throwing knife. "I'm ready."

Kanda opened the gate and the two passed through, heading to the east.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Allen followed Kanda, keeping a good pace. "How far do you tend to go out?"

"I'll go as far as I need."

Allen followed him to a suburb and walked through.

"I already raided all of these houses, we are moving onto the city."

They walked to the city.

"Look in the shopping district."

"Alright, where are you going?"

"I will start raiding some hotels and apartments. Whistle if something goes wrong."

Allen nodded and walked with Timcanpy to the shopping district.

Kanda started into the closest apartment building going to the top floor.

Allen walked into kmart and slowly made his way to the back. He could hear them.

Kanda could hear them too.

They stayed quiet as they searched, stuffing food and other essentials in their bags.

Allen found a new backpack and strapped it onto Tim and loaded it with stuff.

Kanda heard some moans and instantly shut and locked the door. He ran to the window and opened it, he whistled loud and shrill.

Allen heard the whistle and grabbed his pack and ran to the source of the sound.

Kanda looked down at him. "Oi! Third floor! Fourth door on the left! I'm stuck!" He yelled down to him as the Walkers started clearing the door.

Allen ran as fast as he could, he ran into Walkers on the second floor and used his throwing knives, wanting to surprise attack them.

Kanda drew his sword, ready.

There was a crash and Allen knew that they were getting in. Allen pulled his knife out of a Walker's head and tried to clear out the pack from the back.

Kanda sliced Walker after Walker, taking scratches and cuts left and right. He talked, trying to confuse them a little as he kept going, it hurt.

Allen came just in time, throwing a knife and hitting a Walker on Kanda's right. "You're welcome." He smirked.

Kanda spit some blood at him. "Whatever." He covered a nasty cut on his abdomen and locked eyes with the Moyashi before killing a Walker.

Allen took out another and slice another's throat before burying the blade into its skull.

Kanda glared as it started to get dizzy. He leaned against the wall as he fought.

Allen saw Kanda stumble with Walkers right beside him. They were going to bite him.

Kanda fell to the ground, losing consciousness fast. He watched his fate coming fast, thinking that he would never live to see 20.

Allen knew that he was losing Kanda, he watched as one fell onto Kanda. Allen pushed his way through and kicked the walker off Kanda before it tried to eat him, but by then Kanda had been bitten. Allen struggled to finish the rest, but he eventually got it under control. Allen ordered for Tim to stay by Kanda's side. Allen noticed Kanda was awake and ordered that he stay still until he got back as he ran out of the room. Allen ran out and down the streets, he found a clinic and entered, looking for a syringe and needle.

Kanda looked at the loyal dog at his side. Kanda hissed in pain as he reached up and scratched him behind the ears. "Good boy." He whispered, panting.

Timcanpy whined, he could smell that Kanda was turning into one of them.

Allen searched everywhere, pissed that he had found a chiropractic office, meaning no needles or syringes. Allen ran down the street and came across a vet office; he ran in and grabbed what he needed before running to return to Kanda.

Kanda could feel the venom spreading. It was so painful. He fought to keep his eyes open, but it was turning into a losing battle as his eyes slowly closed.

Allen ran in and kneeled down beside Kanda. "Stay awake, don't give into it." He put the needle together and stuck it into his arm and drew blood before injecting it into Kanda's neck.

Kanda forced his eyes open, he was tired and in so much pain from his injuries. He barely felt the needle jam into his neck.

Allen gave Kanda two doses of his blood before opening his pack and pulling out a stitches kit he saw in the vet office and stole. Allen stitched up Kanda's abdomen and wrapped it. "Damn, you are so slow… Moyashi." With that, Kanda passed out.

####

Allen moved Kanda into the room next door where there was a door Allen could lock. He laid Kanda on the full bed and Allen and Tim laid on the other. Allen had closed the curtains, took a shower, and was now resting on his bed with a People's magazine, reading about blockbusters that never came out and eating potato chips as he shared with Tim.

Kanda woke a few hours later.

"Good evening sleeping beauty." Allen said with a smirk when he woke.

Kanda sat up and rubbed his face.

Allen tossed Kanda the bag of half eaten potato chips.

Kanda ate handfuls of the bag, until it was empty.

Allen walked over and felt his forehead. I grabbed the syringe and drew some more blood and injected it into his neck to fight the infection.

Kanda laid down. "Why do you keep injecting me with your blood?"

"I am immune to the infection." Allen said as he rubbed the spot on Kanda's neck where the needle went it so the blood would spread better. "My blood acts as an antibody. As long as someone is still alive, I can cure them."

Kanda closed his eyes at Allen's touch. It was gentle and actually helpful. He could feel the venom dying out.

Allen sat and let Kanda take another nap. Allen let Kanda sleep through the night, they would leave first thing in the morning.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"We need to move." Kanda said.

Allen woke and grabbed his stuff. "You need to go slowly. We can stay another day if you want to heal some."

"No, we need to get back."

Allen nodded. "Just say if you need a break."

"Let's just go, I'm moved farther in worse conditions."

Kanda held his stomach as they walked, he had forgone his muscle shirt and just wore his jacket.

They walked a far ways when Allen requested a break for them, Kanda looked pale.

"No, we need to keep moving. We are exposed here." Kanda snapped.

"Let me see your stitches." Allen ordered.

"I don't need you to doctor me." Kanda snapped, even harsher than the first snap back. He was really irritable and it was showing.

Allen was so done with this. "Listen, this tough guy act is going to get you killed. Now let me treat you."

"No!"

Allen dug in his bag and tossed Kanda a bottle. "Take one."

Kanda blinked. "You are giving me morphine? You do realize that I'll be hindered greatly, correct?"

"Yeah, but it is broad daylight, it will help with pain, and I won't have to hear you grump all day. So I think it is the perfect all around ideal plan."

Kanda glared and opened the bottle and took one. He gave the bottle back to Allen and they waited for the drug to take effect.

Allen stood when Kanda started looking like a stoner. "Time to go Kanda." Allen said helping him up.

Kanda leaned against Allen. "Allen, you and I make a fabulous team." He said, completely out of it.

"We do make a good team; it is a shame that your natural self is an ass, morphine Kanda is nice."

We made it back to camp without any Walker run-ins which was really good.

A group of people met us at the gates.

Everyone was confused to see Kanda smiling.

"I have him on morphine, he is hurt really badly, is there a doctor here?" Allen asked.

"Yes we have a few doctors, even my brother is one." Lenalee said.

"Can you take me to one?"

"Yeah, come with me." She said, leading Allen towards a building with a red cross on it.

Allen got Kanda into the infirmary, but was told that they had to leave so they can care for Kanda.

"What happened?" She asked.

"A hoard found him. I tried to get to him in time, but they hurt him pretty badly."

"He will be fine." Lenalee assured him.

"Yeah, oh, we got some stuff." Allen dug through his bag and gave Lenalee boxes of tampons, pads, girly smelling deodorant, hair ties, and chocolate.

Lenalee smiled. "Oh my gosh, thank you! You have no idea how low we are on this type of stuff." She said hugging him with full arms.

Allen smiled.

Lenalee thanked him again before running off to stock the girl's lavatory.

Allen walked to his tent and laid down on his blanket, tired.

Lenalee went to check on Kanda and found out that infection had set in on most of all of Kanda's wounds.

At lunch, Allen walked to the mess hall and saw Lenalee, he smiled and walked with her.

"Kanda will be fine, his wounds are just infected." Lenalee said to Allen.

"What? Are you sure that he will be okay?" Allen asked.

"Of course, Kanda' s a fighter, it's not like him to give up. Once, he was on his death bed and made a full recovery on sheer willpower alone." She said. "Give it a few days, and he will be on his feet in no time."

"That makes me feel better."

Lenalee smiled.

They got in line and waited til they got to the window.

"And who do we have here? What's your name sweetpea?"

Allen was startled. "Ummm… I'm Allen, Allen Neah." He said.

The chef smiled. "Allen! That name is too cute for you!" He practically sang.

Lenalee giggled. "Allen, this is Jerry, the master chef."

"Hello." Allen smiled.

Jerry pinched Allen's cheek. "Just adorable! What would you like?"

"There's a choice?"

"I always have three meals to choose from."

Allen looked at the menu for today. "I will have meal B."

Jerry smiled and piled Allen's plate full of food. "Enjoy."

"Thanks." I smiled; I hadn't eaten real food in forever.

Lenalee got her plate and the two sat together. The two ate, having a few conversations.

After Lenalee was done eating, she looked at Allen. "Can I ask a favor?"

"Yeah, sure." Allen said taking her plate to be cleaned.

"Will you ask Jerry for Kanda's usual, and take it to him?" She asked as she stood.

"I guess."

"Thank you. I have to go help my brother. This means a lot." She said, disappearing.

I got Kanda's order and walked to the infirmary.

The morphine had worn off and his pain sedatives were beginning to wear off too. He looked at the ceiling trying to forget the pain.

Allen walked in and smiled. "Afternoon." He greeted.

Kanda looked over, he didn't care.

"Are you in pain?" Allen asked as he set Kanda's food on the table beside him.

Kanda nodded slowly.

"I will get a doctor."

Kanda grabbed Allen's hand. "Nnn-no." He half slurred.

"Easy, just relax."

Kanda held Allen's hand as he closed his eyes in pain. He opened his eyes and looked around. "Where the hell am I?"

"The infirmary, your wounds are infected."

Kanda looked at Allen and glared. "Get lost."

Allen sighed. "Your soba is on the table. I will get a doctor." Allen walked out.

Kanda sat up, holding his stomach and grabbed his bowl.

Allen walked in with a doctor and he examined Kanda as he ate.

The doctor injected Kanda with some pain killers, which made Kanda's body slowly go numb.

Allen watched as Kanda slowly stopped eating, he eventually dropped his chopsticks, cursing.

"Do you need help?"

"No." Kanda said looking at his chopsticks, as if they were going to just move on their own.

Allen walked over and sat down, taking Kanda's food and chopsticks. "At least let me do this." Allen said as he got ready to feed him.

"No." Kanda turned his head away.

"What do you want me to do to earn some trust from you?" Allen asked.

"You shot me. You lost my trust from that moment."

"Do you really blame me for wanting to live?"

"Yes." Kanda snapped.

"You are the biggest jerk I ever met! You know… I think I was much better when I was on my own. Good bye Kanda, this is probably the last you will ever see of me." Allen said as he stormed out of the room. Allen was done, he knew that Tim and him could make it on their own, they didn't need help.

Kanda watched Allen go, he had to get him back. "Moyashi!" He shouted and dragged his half numb body out of bed.

Allen headed back to his tent and packed, he was a fool to think that he could settle down for a while.

Kanda followed him to the tent and grabbed Allen, panting slightly in pain. "You aren't going anywhere." He panted, leaning against him.

"We will only fight, what is the point?"

"You are a survivor. We need… each other." Kanda hissed in pain.

"That's where you're wrong. I need no one."

"We all need support sometimes." Kanda mumbled.

"I'm sorry Kanda, goodbye." I laid him down gently before grabbing my pack.

Kanda grabbed Allen's ankle. "If you go, I will hunt you down and kill you." He snapped weakly.

"Then do it, you would be doing the world a favor by killing another walker." Allen broke free of his grasp and walked out.

Kanda watched him go, he couldn't let him go. Something was practically forcing his body to go after him. He stumbled out. "Come back!"

Allen looked back to see Kanda practically crawling. "You are too damn persistent. Why do you want me to stay? We only fight."

"Because I like fighting with you! You've been the most entertainment I've seen."

Allen was quiet for a moment. "Listen, I need to leave, but I will tell you where you can find me. I will be in the east city camped out in the apartment building. When you heal up, come search for me."

Kanda closed his eyes from the pain he was in, but nodded. " One last thing. Get me back to the infirmary, you ass."

Allen smirked and picked him up and carried him back.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kanda rested and healed for a week, by the end of the week, he packed up and readied himself for his trip to the city.

####

Allen set his rifle down and looked through the scope, he shot a Walker and watched it go into a frenzy and kill other walkers. Allen hunted til lunch time before packing up his hunting station and walking to his room. He took a shower and was changing into a new set of clothes when he heard a familiar whistle.

####

Kanda walked up the stairs of the apartment building whistling shrilly wanting Allen to hear him.

Allen ran out and looked down the stairs to see Kanda.

"Alright you little bastard, start talking."

"What exactly do you want to know?"

"Why leave? Why meet me here?"

"Kanda, I am human and, at the same time, I am a Walker. I can't live around normal people for too long. As for why here, I like it here. Nice place to sleep, plenty of resources, and a nice hunting ground."

Kanda pulled Allen into the room he had been staying in. "Alright, so why meet me and not Lenalee?"

"Because you are the one I know that can do it."

"Do what?"

"Kill me."

"What?"

"Please? As a favor? No one will ever know."

"Why?"

"I can't do it myself; I am too much of a coward."

"No. I'm not going to kill you."

"You don't understand. I've done things, horrible things. I deserve to die."

"No one deserves to die." Kanda snapped, grabbing Allen's chin to make him look him in the eyes.

"Yeah, but murderers and serial killers are killed, why not me?"

"Because you have people who care about you, who love you. Who don't want to see you buried six feet under."

"Everyone like that is dead."

"Not everyone you idiot, look right in front of you!"

Allen was silent a moment. "What?" He asked, confused.

Kanda looked away, shaking his head. "And I thought I was clueless."

Allen shook the thought away and turned to the fridge and got a coke, "What something to drink?" He asked, changing the topic.

Kanda sighed and sat in a chair in the living room. "Water."

Allen tossed Kanda a bottle. "Stitches and infection healed up?"

"Pretty much." He said drinking the water.

"So… are we going to talk about this?"

"Do you want to?" Kanda snapped softly.

"Well, considering that you brought it up, I would like to finish it." Allen said, trying not to snap back.

"Alright, I meant what I said. There are people who care about you."

"Are you really a caring person?"

"I may not look it, but I am capable."

Allen opened a can of spam for Tim and set it on the floor, staying quiet.

"Alright, whatever. You want my trust; I want to prove that I can care. How can we resolve this?"

"I don't know."

"Helpful." Kanda grumbled.

"I have an injury and I need someone to help stitch me up." I admitted.

Kanda nodded. "Alright, come here." He said, pulling out a case with stitching materials.

Allen rolled up his sleeve to show his infected arm. He unwrapped the gauze to show a bloody infected wound. He handed Kanda tweezers. "There might still be a tooth or two left in there."

Kanda grabbed the tweezers and searched the wound, gently pulling out a tooth. He smeared it with antibiotic and started stitching it up.

Allen was in pain the whole time, he had no anesthetic so he had to tough it out. "I hate Walkers."

"At least you aren't dead."

"That was just a cocky close call. I wanted to experiment how productive hand to hand fighting is with them."

"Cocky? More like reckless." Kanda said as he wrapped up the wound with gauze.

"It was only one." Allen said in defense.

Kanda patted his cheek. "Whatever you say."

Allen looked at his bandaged arm and thanked him. He rolled his sleeve down. "So… Ummm…" Allen didn't know what to say and he didn't want to fight.

Kanda sat there, looking anywhere but at Allen.

"Is this going to stay awkward or can we talk about your statement earlier?"

"You remind me of him."

"Are you talking about your best friend?"

"Yeah. He was special to me, more than anyone."

"And you think that you feel the same way about me?"

"Not think, know."

Allen blushed a little and stood. "Why the hell not?" He said talking to himself, like he was arguing. "I deserve some happiness too; we all do in this hell hole." Allen turned to Kanda and held up one finger. "One chance." I warned him.

Kanda nodded. "Alright, but the same goes for you. One chance." He agreed. He yawned. "Do you want first watch?"

"Yeah. Go and get some sleep." I picked up my rifle to remove the silencer off it and transfer it to my handgun.

Kanda walked into the bedroom, laying down.

Allen propped his feet up and cleaned some throwing knives as Kanda slept.

####

Kanda slept for around two hours before he walked out.

Tim was asleep on the couch beside Allen as his master was reading a book.

Kanda walked over and pulled up a chair. "What are you reading?"

"A little parody book about surviving an apocalypse, I thought it would be funny."

Kanda rubbed his face. "Alright, so tell me about yourself."

"Like what exactly? Do you want to know about pre-apocalypse Allen or apocalyptic Allen?"

"Both."

"To make a long story short, my parents were killed in a car crash when I was 6. That's how I got my scar." Allen gently touched his face. "Mana adopted me when I was 9 and I lived with him until the start of the apocalypse. Mana was turned and I refused to kill him. He infected me. My neighbor came in and saved me. I didn't turn or die, instead, my hair and eyes changed color, I developed strange habits and needs, and my arm where I was infected started to deteriorate like it is now. I moved with my neighbor and learned that I could fight and kill."

Kanda looked at him and covered his dead looking hand with his own. "Well, I'm sorry about that." He didn't know what to say.

No one had really ever held Allen's hand before or even willingly touched it since he had been infected. Allen smiled softly. "It's my life, I am use to it. Now what about you? I heard a little of your story."

"My parents died early. I was stuffed in an orphanage. I got my tattoo on my chest to remember them." He put his hand over his chest. "I feel like that is my only connection to them."

"So, where you always that talented with a sword?"

"It's something I dabbled with when I was young. It started with kendo."

"That's interesting. I was never good with sports."

Kanda cracked a smile, looking away.

"Did you just smile?" Allen swore that he was seeing things.

"No. I don't smile." Kanda said.

Allen laughed softly, "Whatever."

The two were silent a moment.

"You won't come back to the Order?" Kanda asked.

Allen was silent. "I can come every now and then to stay a night or two, but it is bad for me to stay for too long."

"Allen, it's my home. I wouldn't ask if it didn't mean a lot."

"I can try."

Kanda looked at Allen. "Come here."

Allen walked over, hoping he hadn't said anything wrong. The last thing he wanted was a busted lip or a bleeding nose.

Kanda reached up and trailed his thumb over Allen's scar. "You aren't half bad looking. I'll give you that."

Allen blushed a little. "Thanks, you aren't so bad yourself."

Kanda trailed his thumb over Allen's lips, his eyelid, and back over his scar.

Allen was red from blushing. He never had a girlfriend or boyfriend. Until now, he thought he was asexual. "I need to go lie down." Allen said breaking the contact.

Kanda nodded. "I will cover this watch, go lie down."

Allen walked into the bedroom and closed the door.

As Kanda waited, he pet Timcanpy and cleaned his sword.

Allen eventually walked out a few hours later with some serious bed head, he sat down trying to wake up.

Kanda chuckled. "Lose a bet with your pillow."

"Nightmares."

Kanda nodded. "Sorry."

"Not your fault. Do you want any coffee?"

"Sure. Black, no sugar."

Allen started the coffee maker and got out two cups.

Kanda looked out the window. "How do you think this all happened?"

"I heard it was an experiment gone wrong, a virus, an immunization that mutated." Allen smirked. "I also heard Aliens."

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "I highly doubt it was the last one. Why must humans play god?"

"No one wants to die." Allen poured up two cups and offered Kanda a cup.

Kanda took the cup and slowly drank.

Allen sat on the couch and relaxed.

Kanda casually looked over, watching him.

Allen blushed when he noticed Kanda's gaze. "Ummm… do you need something?"

"No, just observing."

"Observing what?"

"You."

Allen blushed a darker red.

"Why are you blushing?"

"I don't know. I'm not use to it."

"Used to being watched?"

"No."

"Well get used to it."

Allen blushed again.

Kanda chuckled and looked away. "Fine. I'm looking away."

Allen walked over and sat beside him. "I don't want you to look away."

Kanda looked at me. "Why not? You blush when I look at you."

"I need to get used to it."

"You really are something else." He said with a smirk.

"In a good or bad way?" Allen asked.

"Maybe a little of both."

Allen gently reached out and touched his cheek. His eyes were so dark and beautiful.

Kanda flinched away. "Sorry, I'm not used to touch. It sort of scares me."

"Sorry. I should've asked first."

"It's fine. I wasn't expecting it."

Allen looked down.

Kanda tilted his chin up. "Never look down."

Aleln looked him in the eyes again and slowly moved to cup his cheek.

Kanda looked at Allen, relaxing in his touch.

Allen gently ran his fingers through Kanda's bangs when he heard their moans.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Damn." Kanda grumbled.

"Tim, get my bag." Allen walked over to the table and strapped his gun holster on. Tim ran out with his bag and Allen slipped it on. "Ready?" He asked Kanda.

Kanda grabbed his sword. "I'm ready."

"Open the door and wait in the kitchen, I will take care of the ones right at the door." Allen said loading his gun.

Kanda nodded and readied himself. "Ready?"

"Go for it."

Kanda opened the door and retreated into the kitchen to get out of the firing range.

Allen fired nothing but headshots. One shot, one kill.

Kanda watched as Allen fought, in case Allen missed one, but he doubted that would happen. He was a perfect shot.

Allen finished his clip. "Kanda, I need to reload."

Kanda jumped out from his hiding spot and started in on the Walkers, slicing left and right until Allen reloaded.

"Kanda, get down." Allen ordered, he was ready to go again.

Kanda dodged and let him take over.

Allen blasted through the next batch of Walkers.

They were the perfect team. Kanda would defend as Allen reloaded and Allen would cover Kanda as he rested. They finished the hoard quickly.

"Not bad." Kanda said.

"Not bad yourself." Allen smirked.

Kanda sat down, "They smelled Moyashis."

Allen rolled his eyes at the joke. "Let's go out." He walked over and grabbed Kanda's hand.

"Where are we going?" Kanda asked, strapping his sword to his back.

"Come on, consider it a day off, unless we run into some of them."

"I haven't had a day off, it would be nice."

"Then come on." Allen said, leading him.

####

Allen led them to an overgrown park. It was wild, but it was nice.

The two sat on a bench and looked at the sky, it was really relaxing.

"The sky is a pretty blue."

"Yeah." Kanda agreed. He hadn't stopped to look at the sky since the start of the apocalypse.

Allen scooted a little closer to Kanda on the bench.

"Yes?"

"N-nothing." Allen scooted back to where he started.

Kanda nodded and looked back at the sky not knowing what to do.

Allen looked down and gathered his courage to attempt a second time.

"Yes?" Kanda repeated.

Allen was going to chicken out again, but he held his ground. "Kanda, I want to be your boyfriend."

Kanda blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I never had a boyfriend or girlfriend before, but I don't want to die without at least having one at one point in my life."

Kanda was quiet a minute. "I am not sure what to say."

Allen grew silent.

"I would really like to be your boyfriend."

Allen blushed, seeing the sincerity in Kanda's eyes.

"So, do we kiss or something?" Kanda asked.

"Only if you want to."

"I don't know how to kiss."

"I'm clueless too, but we can at least try." Allen tilted Kanda's chin a little and gently kissed him.

Kanda turned red, unsure of what to do

Allen blushed when he saw Kanda blushing. "I'm sorry."

Kanda cleared his throat. "It's fine, I'm just not sure of what I was doing."

"Did that even feel like I did it right?"

"I have no idea. I've never been kissed."

"Yeah, but did you like it?" Allen asked softly, fearing the answer.

Kanda looked at him, my cheeks flushing again. Kanda cleared my throat several times before relaxing. "Uh, yeah. I did."

Allen smiled. "That's good."

Kanda looked away, not sure what to say.

"Kanda, thank you."

"For what?" Kanda asked, confused.

"My first kiss."

Kanda turned a little pink. "Yeah, same to you."

The two were silent, not knowing what to say.

Allen looked at his boyfriend, looking at him.

Kanda noticed and looked at Allen.

"Sorry, I shouldn't stare."

"You're allowed to now. We are dating." Kanda said chuckling as gently held Allen's hand.

Allen smiled and intertwined their fingers.

Kanda gently reached down and kissed Allen's cheek.

Allen grinned, which made Kanda give a soft smile.

"Damn, you got me to smile."

Allen laughed and gently cupped Kanda's cheek. "I love it."

"Let's go back."

"To the room?"

"Yes. I'm uncomfortable out here in the open."

"Alright." Allen got up and offered Kanda his hand.

####

Allen sat on the couch, petting Tim. "How old are you? I never asked."

"I'm eighteen." Kanda said sitting in a chair.

"Eighteen, huh? I guess I am dating an older man." I smiled, teasing him.

Kanda tilted his head. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I said, hoping there wasn't a problem with it."

"You just look older."

"It's my hair, when it was normal; I looked like a young teen. Now I look like an old man."

Kanda kissed him. "Not quite. The face doesn't match the hair color. But your hair is very unique. I like it."

Allen smiled. "Thanks, maybe one day I will live to see it match my age."

Kanda ran his fingers along Allen's soft, white hair. "You will." Kanda moved onto the chair with Allen and wrapped an arm around him.

Allen smiled and leaned his head against Kanda's shoulder.

Kanda yawned and relaxed. "Alright, it's naptime."

"I can take watch."

"It's just a nap and it is broad daylight." Kanda said.

Allen yawned. "Can I join you, then?"

Kanda blushed a little. "Sure." Kanda laid down on the bed and patted the space beside him.

Allen blushed a little and laid on the opposite side of the queen.

Kanda wrapped an arm around him.

Allen blushed a little, it felt good though.

"Go to sleep."

"Alright." Allen closed his eyes.

Kanda fell asleep quickly and so did Allen as Kanda held him in his arms.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Allen woke up snuggled against Kanda's chest.

Kanda opened his eyes and blinked, getting his bearings of where he was. He looked at the teen his held in his arms.

"Hi."

"Hi." Kanda said back.

The two got up and walked into the living room where Timcanpy was waiting.

Allen sat on the couch with his dog and pet him.

Kanda sat down and watched Allen.

Allen coughed. He went into a coughing fit and he grabbed a tissue off the counter and coughed into it.

Kanda ran over. "Are you okay?" He asked, checking Allen's forehead.

Allen quickly looked at his tissue to see it covered in blood. He waded it up and quickly threw it away. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? That cough was nasty."

"I'm fine. I just need some fresh air." Allen said grabbing his bag and gun. "I will be back in a few minutes."

"Would you like anything? I can cook something."

"Whatever you want. Thank you. I will be back in a little bit, come Tim."

Tim jumped up and ran past Allen.

Kanda sighed as he watched Allen leave, he knew something was up. But he wasn't going to press him; he didn't want to lose him.

####

Allen knocked on the door two hours later, wanting Kanda to let him in.

Kanda had been sitting sharpening his sword when a knock came. He got up and unlocked the door slowly.

Allen smiled and walked in.

"I won't ask you what you did, but are you fine now?"

"I'm fine." Allen assured him as he set his bag down.

"Alright." Kanda gestured to the microwave, "Your dinner is in there."

"Thank you." Allen didn't want to say that he was not hungry. He got his plate and ate one or two things before putting it back in the microwave. "I am going to go lay down."

"Okay."

Allen muffled a small cough as he laid down.

####

Allen woke at dawn, not meaning to sleep for so long. He walked out to see Kanda at the door, sword drawn, and a finger to his lips. Allen retreated into the room to grab his gun and walked out, aiming at the door.

Kanda put his ear to the door, he swore that he had heard something.

Allen grabbed his ammo pack and walked over.

Kanda listened and sheathed his sword. "False alarm." Kanda looked at Allen. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Kanda kissed Allen's cheek.

Allen hugged Kanda and smiled softly, there were things that he would never tell him if it were his choice. "I love you."

"You love me?"

Allen nodded.

"Oh, ummm…" Kand said awkwardly as he held Allen. "Yeah, I ummm… I love you too."

Allen smiled and coughed again, going into a coughing fit.

Kanda stood there, not knowing what to do.

Allen coughed, spitting up blood into his hand and a little on Kanda's shirt.

"Allen!" Kanda forced Allen to sit down and gently rubbed his back. "What the hell?"

Allen coughed, spitting up more blood. "I'm fine." He panted.

"What's wrong?" Kanda demanded to know.

Allen wiped his mouth. "I'm sorry. I have to leave." I got up, needing to grab my bags.

Kanda grabbed Allen by his arm, forcefully. "Dammit, Allen. Tell me!"

"No, its best you don't know."

"Allen, I can handle it."

"No, you can't. I'm sorry. I love you but, we just need to stop. You are too good for me."

"Allen! Get yourself together! That's what I'm here for!"

"You don't understand. I'm not like you. Please just let me go." Allen's eyes misted up and he fell to his knees as Kanda still held onto his arm. "Please kill me."

Kanda kneeled down to him and held him. "I won't. Dammit, if you're going to be my boyfriend, you're not allowed to die until we have sex!"

Allen was shaking; Kanda could tell that he was crying. "I'm dying. Just please put me out of my misery before I kill again. That side won't let me die."

"Allen. Explain!"

"I don't mean to, that's why I don't stay at camps long." Allen wiped some tears away. "I lose control when my other side is starved and dying. I've killed people before." Allen had tears roll down his cheeks. "Last time I woke up and I had been eating someone."

Kanda dried Allen's face and gently hugged him. "Allen, we can work through this."

"No, I just lose control and kill again. It's going to happen soon. Really soon."

Kanda kissed Allen, pushing him onto the floor as the kiss got more passionate. Kanda pulled away and looked into Allen's silver, tear-filled eyes. "I don't care if you are half Walker or not."

Allen smiled softly and quickly turned onto his side to cough up another mouthful of blood and looked at Kanda, scared.

"What's wrong?" Kanda asked, concerned.

"It is going to happen soon, please get as far away from here as you can. Don't come here for a week and even then, please use caution. I don't want to kill you."

"I'm not leaving you Allen! Get over it now!"

Allen nodded, trying to collect himself. "I'm sorry, I just…" Allen kissed Kanda's cheek. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. I'm too stubborn to chase away."

Allen coughed. "Please, we need to do something. Tie me up, restrain me somehow."

"No, I won't."

"What will you do when it emerges?"

"I'll get the real you back."

"How? Kanda, I killed people with my bare hands."

"You don't scare me."

Allen coughed up more blood, he was getting lightheaded. He laid down on the couch. "I love you." He said softly as a tear ran down his face.

Kanda dried Allen's face. "I love you too." He whispered. He watched as Allen fell asleep and kept drying his face even when Allen was way past consciousness.

####

An hour or two later, Allen finally started to stir.

Kanda looked at Allen as he sat up. "It's good to see you up."

Allen looked at Kanda, his eyes dull gray and reflecting no signs of humanity or life whatsoever.

"Allen?"

Allen stood and walked over to Kanda.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kanda removed his belt; the thing in front of him wasn't his Moyashi.

Allen paused and looked at the thing in Kanda's hand; he hissed not liking how Kanda had a weapon.

Kanda looked into Allen's eyes. "I don't want to hurt you Allen. So get your ass back on that couch."

Allen hissed, he walked to Kanda, he was starving.

Kanda snapped his belt, popping Allen across the stomach. "Back!"

Allen staggered back, hissing. He was hurt and it caused his to panic going into a frenzy. He lunged at Kanda.

"Damn." He mumbled, dodging to the side. He knew that he had to tie Allen up. He looped his belt like a lasso. Allen lunged at Kanda again, but Kanda was too fast. He was behind Allen instantly. He looked his belt and tied Allen's hands, behind his back. "Dammit, listen to me."

Allen growled and hissed, not liking this.

Kands dragged him to the couch and pushed him down. "Stay."

Allen growled, he was starving and the human was playing with him. He coughed and spit up blood, just like his human self. It was dying and so was its host.

Kanda was worried. Everything had to eat. He looked outside, there were Walkers. Kanda forced Allen up and walked him out.

Allen growled and tried to bite Kanda.

"No biting the hand that feeds." Kanda snapped and untied him and shoved Allen toward a lone Walker.

Allen growled and attacked the Walker, slamming his head down, bashing its head in. Allen ate handfuls of brain mush before ripping open the dead Walker's abdomen and eating it's organs.

Kanda watched, appalled, scared, and yet interested.

As soon as Allen almost ate the Walker almost empty, he passed out.

Kanda cautiously picked him up and walked Allen back inside.

####

Allen woke up on the couch and looked around his head hurt.

"Is that you Allen?"

"Yeah." He said, massaging his temples.

"Good. I am pretty sure that you feeding is the most terrifying thing I had ever see in my life."

Allen's eyes widened. "Oh my God. Who did I kill?"

"Another Walker." Kanda said and kissed Allen's forehead.

"Thank you."

"You needed to eat."

"Did I kill the Walker?"

"Oh yeah." Kanda said, still remembering vividly how Allen bashed its brains in.

"Do you have any aspirin?"

Kanda tossed Allen a bottle.

Allen caught it and took two pills.

Kanda watched Allen. "How long will that last?"

"What last?"

"Your last meal."

"Maybe two weeks." Allen said.

Kanda nodded and sat on the couch. "That was the most interesting and terrifying thing I had ever seen."

"I don't even remember what happened. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"You didn't. You tried, but that side of you isn't exactly fast or smart."

"I'm still sorry though. I could've killed you."

"There was no chanced of that."

Allen rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He said and drank some water. "When are we going to return to the order?"

"Are you certain?"

"I've been through this enough times to know."

"Okay. Gather your things."

Allen grabbed his stuff and got ready as Kanda gathered his things as well.

Kanda held Allen's hand as they walked out, heading to the camp.

####

"Kanda, will we have to hide it?" Allen asked.

"What?"

"Is our type of relationship allowed?" Allen asked, clarifying his question. Some camps were more religious based.

"I don't know."

They walked to the camp and Kanda unlocked the gate. They walked in and were instantly met by Lenalee who hugged them.

"You two are back!"

"Of course." Kanda said.

"We thought you two were dead or something. Wow, it's great to see you. Let's catch up later, I gotta run off. See ya!"

Kanda led Allen to their tent.

Allen set his stuff down and made his side up, close to Kanda's. "Is this okay, or is it too close?"

"It's okay with me." Kanda kissed Allen's cheek.

"So, what do you do around here?"

"Meditate or train."

"Train?"

"Yes. I have to hone my skills someway."

"Can I watch you train?"

"Oh. Ummm… okay. I've never been watched before though."

"Then I will train with you, that way, I am not watching you. I am focusing on my own skills."

Kanda felt more comfortable with that. "Okay."

Allen let the way out of the tent.

Kanda walked out and held Allen's hand.

"You are not going to hide it?"

"Not until they tell me I can't."

Allen smiled and walked with Kanda.

People stopped and stared, but it didn't bother them.

They walked to a field with practice dummies on one end and a shooting range in a corner.

"This is it?"

"Yep." Kanda said setting Mugen down to stretch.

Allen joined him.

After Kanda stretched, He started into a kata with his sword. It was like a dance, he moved around the field, cutting down fake opponents with such skill and grace.

Allen stopped stretching to watch.

Kanda ended his dance with his sword inches away from Allen's nose.

"Very intimidating, but I give your performance a 10."

"Care to fight?"

"Sure."

"Hope you can keep up."

"My Walker side might slow me down a little, but I will make up for that with skill." Allen removed the bullets from his gun. "Is sword versus gun, okay?"

Kanda gripped his sword, using the flat side instead. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Allen made the first move, trying to catch Kanda on his side.

Kanda dodged quickly. "You're slow."

Allen attacked again.

But Kanda just dodged, like Allen was standing still or something.

Allen dropped down and sweeped Kanda's feet.

Kanda fell, surprised.

Allen got on his knees and lifted Kanda's head with the muzzle of his gun. "I think this makes us even."

Kanda laughed. "Yeah, I'd say so. Let's go again."

Allen helped Kanda up.

They backed up and prepared again, this time Kanda attacked first.

Allen was losing ground after Kanda's multiple attacks, Kanda knocked Allen's gun out of his hand. Allen administered a round house, which caught Kanda in the side at the same time he his Allen across his side with the flat edge of his sword. The two went down.

Someone was clapping. "Wow. Great show. Yu, going down with a simple kick, you've lost some skill since I was gone."

"Don't call me that baka usagi!"

"Come on Yu, we haven't seen each other in three weeks, can't you be happy to see me?" He looked at Allen and smiled. "Who is this?"

"Call me that one more time and I will feed your organs to the Walkers myself."

"My name is Allen." Allen cut in.

"Allen, huh? My name's Lavi."

"Well I gotta go; maybe I will see you around." Lavi turned to leave.

"Okay, bye."

Lavi ran off and Allen looked at Kanda. "What was that about?"

"Lavi and Lenalee are together and it is pretty serious."

"Pretty serious?"

"Lenalee is supposedly pregnant."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Allen woke up spooned against Kanda as Lavi ran in.

"Kanda, come quickly."

"What?" Kanda asked, waking and trying not to move his boyfriend too much.

"Miranda's requested you. She's infected."

Kanda grabbed his sword, he hated being executioner.

Allen sat up. "Is she still turning?"

Lavi nodded.

Allen grabbed his bag and pulled out a needle and syringe.

Lavi ran out, leading Kanda and Allen.

Kanda pushed through the crowd and kneeled beside her. He held her as Allen got ready, rolling up the sleeve of his shirt to draw blood and inject her with it.

Allen gave as much as he could, but it was barely enough, right before he started injecting her, she was going into spasms.

With the last injection, she stopped thrashing and relaxed.

Allen was dizzy from all the blood he gave.

Kanda set Miranda down and held his boyfriend after he noticed Allen's dizzy spell.

Whispers spread through the crowd and they stated pointing at Allen.

Komui stepped forward. "Allen, I need to see you."

Kanda helped Allen stand and walked with him to Komui's office. Kanda sat Allen down on a couch and sat beside him.

Allen was pale, and still dizzy.

Komui examined Allen carefully. "You drew too much blood."

"Yes. I know." Allen coughed. "It was necessary though." Allen rested his head on Kanda's shoulder, wanting to sleep it off.

"Allen, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay and that when you heal, would you consider donating some of your blood? It would make a great medicine for some of the infected that we get to in time."

Allen nodded.

"Get some rest. Make sure that you eat."

Kanda picked Allen up.

"Komui?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell anyone." Allen said to Komui.

Komui nodded. "As you wish."

"They are after me and I don't want anyone hurt."

"Who is after you?" Komui asked.

"The Noah camp."

"Noah?" Kanda asked.

"It's an infamous camp. Most of the survivors in that camp are famous. They believe that other survivors are as much as a nuisance as the Walkers. But some survivors they like and they recruit them as goons, calling them Akuma." Komui explained.

Allen nodded. "They want me. I'm the perfect weapon, a cure." Allen coughed and rested his head on Kanda's shoulder as Kanda held him.

"My lips are sealed. Now, take him to get some rest Kanda." Komui instructed.

"Yes sir." Kanda said and carried Allen to the tent to lay him down.

Allen coughed and he spit up blood.

Kanda looked at Allen confused. "What?"

"I used too much."


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Allen coughed up more blood.

"What's happening?"

"The nutrients I got from eating the Walker to feed my other side were lost when I gave my blood to the teen. It had a lot of the nutrients in it." Allen coughed up some blood. He laid down, he just wanted to rest.

Kanda laid beside Allen and gently stroked his love's white hair, just letting him know that he was there and watching over him. Kanda kissed Allen's cheek. "I love you."

Allen coughed up blood. "I love you too."

"Just rest. You look like crap."

Allen nodded and rested as Kanda held him.

####

Kanda watched over him until the sun set in the sky.

Allen sat up quickly and spat up a mouthful of blood, spitting it everywhere.

Kanda grabbed a tissue and covered his love's mouth, catching most of the blood. He gently patted Allen's back so he could cough up the extra left in his throat.

"Are you okay?"

Allen nodded. "I feel so weak."

"Your other side needs to eat." Kanda picked up Allen. "I'm taking you to go eat. You need it."

Allen nodded, too tired and weak to protest. He wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck and rested.

Kanda smiled and carried him out into the woods, past the gate. He found a lone Walker and quietly set Allen down by a tree. He kissed Allen. "Wake up." He whispered.

Allen opened his eyes and looked up at Kanda. "Where are we?" He asked, looking around.

"I'm going to get you food. Just relax, okay?"

Allen nodded and relaxed against the tree.

Kanda drew his sword and snuck up behind the Walker, he then quickly sliced the creature in half. Kanda walked over to Allen and helped him up. He sat Allen down by the dead Walker. He looked at Allen noticing an unhappy look. "What's wrong?"

"Do I really have to…?" He asked, looking appalled at the creature.

"Yes, it's like medicine. You'll get better."

Allen gave Kanda puppy dog eyes, begging him.

Kanda kissed Allen. "Please eat. I don't like seeing you in pain.

Allen nodded and reluctantly scooped up a small handful of brains. He looked up at Kanda, then at the brains. He forced himself to choke down the brains.

Kanda watched Allen.

Allen tried hard not to vomit. It was so gross. He scooped up another handful needing to get it down before he threw up. He ate a few more bites, losing himself as it took over.

The Allen Walker ripped into the dead Walker's abdomen and ate after it finished off the brains.

Kanda was disgusted when the Allen Walker started eating more and more, devouring organs and intestines.

Allen woke, holding and eating a lung; scared, he threw it and stumbled back.

Kanda ran over and held Allen. "Are you okay?"

Allen was covered in blood, his hands, face, tips of his hair, and his clothes were blood soaked. He shook his head no.

Kanda took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped Allen's mouth, trying to clean him up. "It is okay. It doesn't bother me. Let's get you cleaned up."

Allen stood and walked with him.

####

As Allen took his shower, Kanda grabbed him some clothes.

Kanda dropped them off and stepped out of the shower rooms to wait.

After a few minutes, Allen stepped out dressed in fresh clothes. "Thank you."

Kanda smiled and kissed Allen. He smelled Allen's hair and smiled. "You smell good."

Allen laughed softly.

Kanda wrapped an arm around Allen's shoulders.

They walked back to the tent and laid down. Allen kissed Kanda gently and crawled onto him.

Kanda kissed him and gently cupped Allen's face. "I love you."

"I love you too." Allen gently played with the buttons on Kanda's shirt. "Can we…?"

Kanda smirked. "Sure, we can improvise."

Allen kissed Kanda as he unbuttoned his shirt. "I love you."

Kanda silenced Allen by locking lips with him and sliding his hands under Allen's shirt to feel his body. Kanda's tongue slid into Allen's mouth.

Allen tasted like mouth wash, the teen he was loving was so clean compared to himself.

Kanda started unbuttoning Allen's shirt.

Allen pulled his hands away and pulled his tongue out of Kanda's mouth. "Please don't."

"What? Is something wrong?" Kanda asked, startled.

"Can we not take my shirt off?"

Kanda was silent for a second, figuring out why Allen would react like that. He picked up Allen's dead looking hand and kissed each finger as gently as he could before kissing the back of his hand. "I love you, all of you."

Allen relaxed.

Kanda unbuttoned Allen's shirt and threw it aside. He kissed Allen's arm where the skin started to turn dead.

Allen shivered, it felt good to be touched and kissed.

Kanda chuckled and flipped Allen over, trading positions with him.

Allen unbuttoned Kanda's shirt and threw it aside.

Kanda kissed Allen's chest as Allen kissed his neck, Kanda unbuttoned Allen's pants and slid them down and did the same to his underwear. Kanda kissed Allen, leaving a mark or two. Kanda stripped himself and kissed his lover, ready to make love to him.

"Kanda, I'm ready. I want you to take my virginity."

"And I want you to have mine." Kanda kissed Allen. "By the way, please call me Yu." He whispered in his love's ear.

"I love you, Yu."

"I love you too Allen." He said and moved into the best position to make love to his lover.


End file.
